


Too Much Blood On a Weekend

by Sagittarieus



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, jinrene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittarieus/pseuds/Sagittarieus
Summary: Joohyun berjalan ke arah suara itu dengan buru-buru dan menemukan Seokjin, tangannya sedang bertumpu di tembok sementara tangan yang lainnya memegang perut sebelah kanannya. Bagian pipinya sudah lebam dan berwarna ungu, Joohyun kaget setengah mati tapi Seokjin malah tersenyum ke arahnya dengan lemas.“Hai, maaf nih mendadak, lagi sibuk gak?”
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Too Much Blood On a Weekend

Akhir pekan tanpa aktivitas, ditinggal oleh teman sekamarnya sendirian selama sepekan, Joohyun memutuskan untuk merapikan apartemennya—yang tidak berantakan sejujurnya.

Joohyun menyalakan penyedot debu, suaranya selalu sukses membuatnya terkejut, terkadang dia suka tertawa sendiri karena hal-hal kecil mudah membuatnya kaget.

Setelah membersihkan seluruh ruangan dan merapikan perabotan yang salah tempat, Joohyun mengelap dapur beserta perabotnya. Selama membersihkan wastafel, pikirannya jadi rileks dan tidak ada lagi bayang-bayang pertanyaan “ _apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengisi hari libur?”_

Pekerjaan ini dan menyetrika baju merupakan kesibukan favorit baginya sebagai salah satu orang yang sensitif indera penciumannya. Wangi dari sabun cuci piring dan pelembut pakaian membuatnya bahagia, benar-benar sesederhana itu.

Ketika Joohyun mengeringkan tangannya dengan kain lap, tiba-tiba dia mendengar pintu depan terbuka diikuti suara pijakan kaki yang berat.

Joohyun berjalan ke arah suara itu dengan buru-buru dan menemukan Seokjin, tangannya sedang bertumpu di tembok sementara tangan yang lainnya memegang perut sebelah kanannya. Bagian pipinya sudah lebam dan berwarna ungu, Joohyun kaget setengah mati tapi Seokjin malah tersenyum ke arahnya dengan lemas.

“Hai, maaf nih mendadak, lagi sibuk gak?”

“Ya ampun Seokjin, kamu kenapa? Aduh uh dimana ya—oke sofa.” Joohyun merangkul tangan Seokjin yang awalnya memegang tembok lalu membantunya berjalan hingga dia berhasil duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Joohyun mengecek luka-luka yang ada di wajah serta badan Seokjin. Kemudian tangan kecilnya itu menggeser tangan kanan Seokjin sedang menutup perutnya sejak awal dia muncul di ambang pintu.

“Apartemen kamu jaraknya gak terlalu jauh sama TKP, jadi aku langsung kesini.” Ucap Seokjin sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Semua alasan itu sebenarnya hanya buat-buatan Seokjin saja, hal yang pertama dan yang selalu dia pikirkan itu hanya Joohyun.

Apalagi dua hari yang lalu ketika mereka menelpon hingga tengah malam membicarakan banyak hal mulai dari Joohyun bertanya mengapa Seokjin masih terjaga padahal dia sudah bekerja seharian penuh, Seokjin dengan singkat menjawab kalau tidur tidak menyembuhkan jiwanya yang lelah kemudian mereka berdua lanjut berbicara tentang kebahagiaan dari perspektif masing-masing sampai jam 3 pagi.

Seokjin sudah rindu ingin bertemu Joohyun dan rindu bagaimana wanita itu bisa membuatnya nyaman dalam mengutarakan emosi baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung. Seokjin sadar dengan kepribadiannya, bagaimana dia terlalu serius dalam hal pekerjaan namun malah membuat segalanya jadi bahan candaan apabila itu menyangkut tentang dirinya sendiri.

Hanya Joohyun yang dia percaya untuk menunjukkan diri aslinya. Termasuk memberitahu dua kehidupannya yang merupakan satu rahasia besar bagi organisasinya.

“Seokjin luka kamu parah, perut kamu berdarah.” Mulut Joohyun langsung membentuk huruf ‘o’ dan matanya yang bulat jadi semakin membesar.

“Gak apa-apa, _self-healing_ aku cepet kok kerjanya. Biasanya sebentar lagi juga hilang.” Seokjin berbicara dengan terengah-engah, napasnya terdengar lelah, kedua matanya ditutup untuk memfokuskan kekuatannya.

“Tentu, tapi tetap aja aku harus nutupin luka ini. Jangan bergerak ya.” Joohyun menaruh bantal di ujung kepala dan di bawah perut Seokjin kemudian pergi.

Joohyun kembali dengan kotak P3K.

“Aku harus mencuci luka di perutmu. Kamu mau buka baju sendiri atau perlu dibantu?” Joohyun sudah siap dengan bola-bola kapas dan air bersih.

“Tunggu sebentar, aku bisa kok.” Seokjin mengangkat kaus birunya dengan susah payah dan melemparnya ke lantai secara sembarang. Joohyun memandang dan takut karena kaos biru itu sudah berubah jadi warna merah.

Walaupun sudah berteman sekian tahun lamanya, ini pertama kalinya Joohyun melihat Seokjin dengan darah sebanyak ini secara langsung. Joohyun baru pernah melihat kostum _superhero_ milik Seokjin tetapi dia belum pernah melihat Seokjin mengenakannya kecuali di layar televisi.

Joohyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian dengan hati-hati membersihkan darah-darah yang mengalir, setelah semua ini selesai dia berjanji untuk memberi penghargaan kepada dirinya sendiri karena entah bagaimana tangannya tidak gemetaran.

Sementara itu Seokjin menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara karena setiap Joohyun tidak sengaja menekan lukanya, terasa seperti sengatan.

Meskipun begitu melihat Joohyun yang sangat serius dalam membersihkan lukanya, rasa ngilu itu hilang.

Joohyun mencoba menutup lukanya menggunakan perban dengan sangat telaten hingga membuat Seokjin seperti menunggu, karena saking lamanya dan membuatnya ingin tertawa.

“Jago juga masang perban, kamu udah sering nyembuhin orang, ya?”

“Kenapa? Cemburu ya, _Mr. Worldwide Handsome_?” Joohyun tertawa setelah melemparkan panggilan menggelikan yang pernah Seokjin klaim bahwa gelar itu hanya miliknya seorang, Joohyun pun sebenarnya tidak menolak hal itu, dan lucunya hanya Joohyun yang memanggilnya seperti ini karena hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

Joohyun berdeham dan kembali fokus, dia menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya kemudian memasang perekat perban yang menurut Seokjin kelewatan rapi.

“Jadi, gimana ceritanya kamu bisa luka begini?”

“Kamu yakin mau tau? Terakhir kali aku ceritain muka kamu kaya gini.”

Seokjin menirukan teror yang tampak di wajah Joohyun apabila dia ketakutan, dimana dahi dan alisnya naik dan bibir atasnya bergetar, seperti ekpresinya tadi ketika dia melihat kaos biru milik Seokjin sudah basah karena darah.

Merasa diejek, Joohyun memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas dan bibirnya mulai mengerucut. Dia menyalakan TV di waktu yang sangat pas sedang menyiarkan berita.

“Yaudah aku liat di tv aja.”

Mereka berdua melihat bagian cuplikan _headline_ bagaimana musuh melemparkan Seokjin dengan mudah ke sebuah gedung sehingga kacanya pecah. Joohyun menarik napasnya dan menelan ludahnya, tidak percaya dengan video yang ada di depannya.

“Dan itu cuma 10% dari kejadian sebenarnya, makhluk tadi punya semacam sihir yang bisa gerakin benda-benda biar kelempar ke arahku terus aku di—“

“Seokjin kamu pasti capek banget, mau teh atau coklat hangat?”

“Coklat hangat.” Seokjin nyengir karena Joohyun yang buru-buru mengalihkan topik dan pergi ke dapurnya sambil membawa sampah-sampah bekas membersihkan lukanya.

Melihat Joohyun datang membawa dua gelas coklat hangat, Seokjin langsung bangun setelah sekian lama berbaring kemudian duduk agar Joohyun mendapat tempat, Seokjin memindahkan bantal ke belakang punggung Joohyun.

“Terima kasih.” Ucap Joohyun dengan nada bercanda namun memberikan coklat hangat dengan sangat was-was karena isinya yang hampir penuh.

“Harusnya aku duluan yang bilang terima kasih.”

“Yah maaf deh keduluan, yaudah ngomong sekarang.”

“Terima kasih Baechu, penyelamat dari _superhero_ payah ini.”

“Nggak ih, kamu hebat bisa bikin si badan sekeras baja itu akhirnya bisa ditangkap.”

“Tapi berakhir dengan luka sebanyak ini dan hampir pingsan di tengah jalan pas kesini.”

“Dan tetap yang terhebat bagiku.”

Kini mug yang dipegang Joohyun berada persis hanya beberapa senti di depan hidung Seokjin, senyum dan tatapan hangat milik wanita itu rasanya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Seokjin sampai dia tidak sadar kalau Joohyun sedang menunggu untuk bersulang.

Kedua mug mereka akhirnya berdentingan, Joohyun sangat puas saat mendengar pembawa berita mengumumkan bahwa terjadi penurunan angka kejahatan. Seokjin bisa melihat mata Joohyun terbakar api semangat, bagaikan dia telah mengalahkan lima musuh dalam satu pukulan.

Tidak jarang Seokjin membayangkan Joohyun menjadi _superhero_ , pasti akan menjadi salah satu yang paling tangguh, jiwa kompetitifnya pasti akan membuat musuh-musuh kewalahan apabila berhadapan dengannya.

Dan tidak jarang pula dia membayangkan Joohyun mengenakan kostum _superhero_ yang umumnya ketat dapat memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indahnya, bagaimana rambut panjangnya berterbangan bebas diterpa angin saat sedang berkelahi, semua itu menakjubkan.

Nampaknya Seokjin sudah terlalu jauh dalam dunia imajinasinya sampai akhirnya suara lembut milik Joohyun mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata.

“Untuk _superhero_ terbaik di kota ini.”

Satu dari sejuta hal yang Seokjin suka ketika bersama Joohyun adalah seperti sekarang ini, bersulang layaknya merayakan acara penting di tempat mewah namun dengan coklat hangat di ruang tengah kecil apartemen ini.

Joohyun memang warga sipil biasa namun di mata Seokjin, dia luar biasa. Wanita itu memiliki pancaran keberanian yang membuat dirinya ikut kuat namun sisi kehangatannya benar-benar membuat Seokjin meleleh.

“Hm Seulgi gak masalah kan kalau aku kesini?” Seokjin bertanya setelah meneguk coklat hangatnya.

“Gak apa-apa kok, dia juga suka bawa temannya kesini pas aku lagi gak ada. Asal apartemen ini gak jadi hancur lebur kaya gedung-gedung tempat kamu berantem sama musuh-musuh kamu.”

“Haha lucu.”

“Sebentar, Seokjin liat itu deh.”

Joohyun menggeser pipi Seokjin dan kini mereka berdua memandangi karpet bulu berwarna putih gading terdapat bercak darah merah segar. Seokjin tahu betapa paniknya Joohyun dari suaranya yang bergetar.

“Kata ibuku darah susah banget dicuci soalnya dulu pas adikku jatuh dari sepeda celananya berdarah terus jadi susah di cuci. Aduh mana ini karpetnya punya Seulgi—“

“Hey, tenang. Aku bakal gantiin kok, atau mau pergi sekarang aja?” Seokjin menggenggam kedua tangan Joohyun untuk mengambil perhatiannya. Joohyun tertawa karena merasa dia sudah berlebihan, tentu Seokjin akan bertanggungjawab seperti biasanya.

“Nanti aja, luka di pipi kamu masih keliatan nih. Sakit gak?” Joohyun menyentuh pipi kanan Seokjin kemudian menekannya dengan sangat pelan, Seokjin mengambil kesempatannya untuk menjahili temannya itu.

“Ah gila, sakit banget.” Suara rintihan Seokjin sepertinya sudah tidak mempan untuk menipu Joohyun lagi, jelas tergambar dari alis Joohyun yang mengernyit dan tatapan yang seolah menghakimi perbuatannya. Setidaknya Seokjin bahagia telah melukiskan senyum geli di wajah cantik Joohyun.

Joohyun kembali menonton berita dengan seksama, seluruh tubuhnya rasanya menggigil hingga dia menaikan kakinya ke atas kursi, melihat korban yang terluka berlari meminta pertolongan, untungnya tak lama kemudian muncul Seokjin yang mengevakuasi warga sekitar ke tempat yang lebih aman dengan kecepatan lari yang dimiliki olehnya.

Joohyun masih tidak sadar kalau Seokjin sudah tidur kelelahan di sampingnya dengan posisi yang masih duduk tegap, lagipula Seokjin tidak terlalu suka melihat dirinya di layar televisi.

Kamera berita tersebut menangkap insiden mengerikan dari berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya hingga video yang ditampilkan cukup buram, Joohyun cukup tegang melihat musuh melemparkan benda-benda yang keluar dari tubuh kerasnya namun Seokjin cukup lihai menangkis seluruh lemparan tersebut dan berhasil mengelabuinya sampai di satu titik dia lengah.

Tombak emas milik musuh tertusuk tepat di perut Seokjin lalu Joohyun berteriak sambil memeluk Seokjin yang masih bertelanjang dada, alhasil Seokjin tersentak bangun bagaikan diberikan _pulse_ dari defribilator.

“AH! Remote mana, aku gak mau liat.” Rengek Joohyun masih menutup mata di bahu lebar Seokjin sementara tangannya mengarah ke angin alias tidak jelas kemana tujuannya.

Seokjin terkekeh pelan kemudian dengan santai berdiri sampai menemukan benda yang dicari Joohyun dan bergabung dengannya kembali di sofa.

"Udah jangan nangis." Seokjin mencolek hidung Joohyun dan memeluknya erat-erat, menyibakkan sehelai rambut cokelat gelap menjauh dari wajahnya. Joohyun tersedu-sedu dan mengubur wajahnya di dada Seokjin. "Ayo nonton film aja."

Setelah Seokjin membuka aplikasi netflix dan memilih film genre kesukaan Joohyun yaitu _romcoms_ , dengan penuh semangat Joohyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Seokjin, sekali lagi mengubur kepalanya di dada Seokjin.

"Luka kamu udah gak sakit lagi kan?” Joohyun bertanya di tengah film, menengok ke bawah dan melihat bahwa Seokjin setengah tertidur di pangkuannya, matanya terbuka kecil saat Joohyun bertanya.

Seokjin nyaris tidak mengangguk, namun senyum tipisnya telah memberi jawaban dan dia kembali memejamkan matanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Kenapa ya aku gemes banget sama ship ini ya tuhan


End file.
